A Sunny Ending to a Rainy Event
by PoisonParadiseExpress
Summary: Seeing the children off wasn't easy for Hermione...not when the two are her only children.But even at the times when she's feeling extremely down,Ron can bring a sunny ending to her rainy days.Written for WeasleySeeker. Warning: Contains fluff. Lots of it.


**A/N: I personally suggest listening to Adele's 'Love Song' while reading this. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**To WeasleySeeker, this brilliant, amazing writer, Rupert Grint, this wonderful young man who's birthday was on the 24th of August, and all the Romione shippers- I really couldn't live without you lot!**

**Warning: contains fluff. Lots of it.**

* * *

**A SUNNY END TO A RAINY EVENT**

We were driving back from Kings Cross; the rain splatting on the car windows, the radio playing a soft song. It would be a rather romantic moment, if only we weren't feeling so blue. Ron was driving, never leaving his eyes from the road, and I… well, I _seemed_ to be looking out the window; but there were a thousand memories swimming in my head. _The kids grow up so fast…_

We reached the house, no one ever feeling like saying a word or something. Ron tapped the back door with his wand to open it. I held his hand while stepping in.

Our house was, despite the whole chaos we had in the morning, truly tidy. It did need a bit dusting- since we had been on a small trip to the Burrow a few days before, and nobody had felt like cleaning when we came back- but all together, it was far better than what the Burrow used to look like when _we_ left for Hogwarts… I couldn't help but feel a big lump in my throat by thinking of that school. I missed it terribly, and didn't want it to exist at the same time… at least for now.

"Well," Ron sighed, hanging his coat and running a hand through his hair, "Welcome home, everyone." And I burst into tears. You see, ever since the war, I became a rather emotional person. Not that I wasn't so before; I just became more sensitive about the things around me. But this time, I knew my tears had nothing to do with that.

"Hermione," he turned to face me, stepping forward and enveloping me in his big, strong arms, stroking my back soothingly. My hands found their place around him, and my head fell on his chest, face buried in his shirt. I breathed his aftershave and let it dance its way into my lungs, reminding me of all the years we had spent together… and causing me to sob.

"Hermione, don't cry…"

I clutched the front of his shirt, pressing myself even closer to him. Ron understood what I needed at once.

"Come on love, let us sit down… there."

He gently placed me on the most stuffed sofa, then sat down beside me and held me close again. The whole crying had turned into silent, stray tears now, sliding down my cheeks and falling on Ron's wrist.

"The children had to leave, you know." He spoke gently after some moments. "Just like us; they grew up, turned eleven, received a letter, went to Hogwarts. This is the life of every single British witch and wizard, now that I think about it. It's the beginning of their adventures; _The Weasley Lot, invading Hogwarts with red hair and freckles…_" I laughed so hard at this one. It was always surprising to realize how fast he could cheer me up with speaking nonsense.

"You know, you will always cheer me up Ron, with absolutely nothing." I smiled, caressing his arm lovingly. "Although, I _still_ can't believe how fast everything happened. The kids grow up _so fast_… remember when I told you I'm pregnant, the first time…?" Ron's soft smile transformed into a sheepish grin, his eyes staring into the air.

"Yeah," he said. "Or when we were choosing names, and you made such a fuss about naming our daughter after the stars, reminding me about Malfoy and everything… remember that?"

"Yes! And when I tried to get to St. Mungo's without waking everyone at the Burrow- we were staying there because you had to go on a mission, and couldn't take care of me- and when I left the toilet after brushing my teeth…"

"- You saw the whole family standing in the living room! I do remember that one!"

"But the memory I really like is the _Weasley Newborn Ceremony_…"

"Oh, that…"

"Come on Ron, that was so much fun! Everyone had to hold the baby and say a name that suited her… it was wonderful! But tell me, did you _know_ I liked her name to start with R?"

"You did? Why?" Ron looked absolutely surprised, and I couldn't help but grin at him, stroking his arm- which was still wrapped around me.

"You're a few months older than me… so I thought, we'll name our children in the same order. R and H- Ron and Hermione, Rose and Hugo. The interesting thing was the opposite genders, wasn't it?"

"Opposite genders…?"

"But that's pretty obvious Ronald! I'm a girl and my name starts with H, and Hugo is a boy. Yours starts with R, and so does Rose's…"

"You're messing with the alphabet, Hermione." Ron said, running a hand through his red hair in a way I loved so much… and I leaned in and kissed him. It was sweet and loving, filled with silent promises and words… like always.

"You know, I could do with another round of breakfast before going to work…" he admitted happily as he stood up from our comfy position, stretching his arms and patting his stomach. I heard him say something about a bacon party or such, and once again I was right, according to the banging sound of the frying pan on the oven. I went to the bathroom to wash the tear stains, and then headed to the kitchen.

Ron was frying the bacons in the pan, whistling his favorite song. He was a very good cook, mind you. The house was being filled with a delicious smell; the only smell I'd like to wake up with in the morning… after coffee, though.

Watching my husband cook and whistle was perhaps one of the sunniest moments of my life; I have no idea why. But just seeing her in such a great mood, wearing that gleeful expression… it made my heart jump like the first time we went on an actual date.

"You know Ron, some things never change about you." I wrapped my arms around his waist and planted a kiss on his shoulder; a thing he usually did when I was preparing breakfast and it felt unbelievably good. "But I've learned those are the things that make me love you so much." He put the fork he was cooking with aside, wrapped his arms around me again, and kissed me one more time.

"I love you too, Hermione," he smiled in between the heated kisses, "I love you more."


End file.
